FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to microwave modules and, more specifically, to a method and material for use in conjunction with the lids of microwave modules to lower the Q of the cavities within the module to suppress electromagnetic resonance therein and reduce electromagnetic crosstalk between sections of the module, even for frequencies where there is an absence of resonance.